08 Lutego 2015
TVP 1 05:45 Kopciuszek - odc. 19; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Kopciuszek - odc. 20; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 My Wy Oni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Kultura od kuchni - odc. 18 Balet; magazyn dla nastolatków; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Ziarno - Św. Wacław - patron Czech; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Drużyna A III - odc. 11, Śpiewające ślicznotki (The A - Team III, ep. 11, The Bells of St. Mary's); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Daleko od szosy - odc. 5/7 - Pod prąd - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:50 Płonący brzeg - odc. 5/8 (Burning Shore, The (a.k.a. Montagna di diamanti), ep. 5) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Włochy, Francja, Niemcy (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Natura w Jedynce - Tajemnice ptaków cz. 1. Poranny chór (The Secret Life of Birds. Dawn Chorus) 29'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:John Gwyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Komisarz Alex - odc. 35 (seria III, odc. 9) - Diagnoza: morderstwo - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Titisee - Neustadt ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:45 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Titisee - Neustadt ( 1 seria ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:35 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:50 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Titisee - Neustadt ( 2 seria ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:55 Rewia Gwiazd - odc. 5; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; Program rozrywkowy prowadzony przez aktorkę - parodystkę Katarzynę Kwiatkowską, ulubienicę publiczności Katarzynę Pakosińską i znanego dziennikarza muzycznego Artura Orzecha. To program satyryczny parodiujacy studio Wiadomości. W każdym odcinku prezentowane są najlepsze fragmenty kabaretowe i popularne piosenki. W tym programie najlepsze skecze w wykonaniu Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju i Kabaretu Jurki, a także piosenki w wykoaniu Sister Sledge, Kelly Family i K. A. S. Y. 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3028; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Wiadomości naukowe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Europy - Rajd Liepaja; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Cisza nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 10/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Zakochana Jedynka - Wysoka fala (Chasing Mavericks) - txt. str. 777 111'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2012); reż.:Curtis Hanson, Michael Apted; wyk.:Gerard Butler, Jonny Weston, Elisabeth Shue, Abigail Spencer; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Stan gry (State of Play) - txt. str. 777 121'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Francja, Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Kevin McDonald; wyk.:Russell Crowe, Rachel McAdams, Ben Affleck, Helen Mirren, Robin Wright; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:45 Żywe trupy II - odc. 6/13 (Walking Dead, The II ep. 6, Secrets); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:40 Żywe trupy II - odc. 7/13 (Walking Dead, The II ep. 7, Pretty Much Dead Already); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:35 Perfekcyjny plan (Perfect Plan) 85'; thriller kraj prod.Kanada (2010); reż.:Tristan Dubois; wyk.:Emily Rose, Nicole Leroux, Jonathan Watton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Wielkie ucieczki zwierzaków - odc. 10 / 10 (Great animal escapes - ep. 10 / 10) 21'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); reż.:Stefanie Kern; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Ostoja - odc. 121; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1116; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1233 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1234 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1235 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1236 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Rodzinne oglądanie - Przeprowadzka lwów - odc. 2/ 2 (Lions on the move - ep. 2/ 2) 52'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2012); reż.:Virginia Quinn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Recykling - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Makłowicz w podróży - Rumunia (120) "U Szeklerów"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Gwiazdy w południe - Helena Trojańska cz. 2 (Helen of Troy ep. 2) - txt. str. 777 85'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:John Kent Harrison; wyk.:Sienna Guillory, Nigel Whitmey, Daniel Lapaine, John Rhys-Davis; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2177; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 6/9 - Gołębie - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Kabaretowe Hity - 2012 roku (1); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 585 Smak życia - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc. 20 "Drobnym drukiem" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 121"WAKACJE W GRUDZIĄDZU" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 122 "BO JA JESTEM PERFEKCYJNA" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki przedstawia - Formacja Chatelet - "Gołoleć"; program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Krew z krwi - odc. 3/8 - txt. str. 777; serial; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:05 Krew z krwi - odc. 4/8 - txt. str. 777; serial; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:05 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej - Międzynarodowy Festiwal Filmowy w Berlinie (cz. 1); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Berlin Calling (Berlin Calling) 105'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); reż.:Hannes Stoehr; wyk.:Paul Kalkbrenner, Rita Lengyel, Corinna Harfouch, Araba Walton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:35 Helena Trojańska cz. 2 (Helen of Troy ep. 2) 85'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:John Kent Harrison; wyk.:Sienna Guillory, Nigel Whitmey, Daniel Lapaine, John Rhys-Davis; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 34 (Lie to me s. II ep. Darkness and Light); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Olsztyn 07:00 A jeśli nie wróci do domu...; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Eurowiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Lider - odc. 38; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:10 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Rączka gotuje; magazyn kulinarny 09:05 Zimowa jazda 09:15 Wokół nas - pogoda 09:20 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 09:35 Paragon - odc. 11; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Pogoda - 8.02 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 10:00 Załoga Eko - II - odc. 18 - Na ścieżce...; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Aktywni 50+ odc. 8/II; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Ewangelia na niedzielę; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Glob - Magazyn Nowości Naukowych - odc. 40; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 67; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:05 Tydzień; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 13:35 Hokej na lodzie - Turniej EIHC: Polska - Ukraina; STEREO, 16:9 15:25 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Dekorady; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Młodzież kontra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 16:50 Wokół nas - pogoda 17:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Puls ziemi - 2/15; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Lider - odc. 20; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:05 Warmia i Mazury nieznane: Leksykonik - odc. 11; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Winda regionu - Fretkomania; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Informacje - Wyd. główne; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:43 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:45 Informacje kulturalne; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Ukraińskie wieści - 3/15; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Żyjmy Zdrowo - odc. 110 Słońce; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:30 Czytanie Puszczy - odc. 6 Pikutek chce...; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Warmia i Mazury nieznane - Reportaże - odc. 1 Zagubione wioski Puszczy Piskiej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:45 Talerz smaków - 3/15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Pogoda - 8.02 - 2; STEREO 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda - 8.02 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Tysiące twarzy; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Informacje; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:13 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:15 Informacje Sport; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Informacje kulturalne /powt./; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Po obu stronach Odry. Sąsiedzi pod lupą odc. 7. - Moda, styl, nowe trendy; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Telekurier extra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Dziki Bałtyk (Wild Baltic) 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Thomas Willers; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:25 Kamień, nożyce, papier - Cha Cha cha; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:45 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:15 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Pogoda - 8.02 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 01:25 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:45 Pogoda -8.02 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Skrzypotrąby; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:05 W bok od szosy głównej; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Dekorady; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:50 Telekurier extra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Dziki Bałtyk (Wild Baltic) 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Thomas Willers; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:10 Kamień, nożyce, papier - Taniec na rurze; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:25 Telekurier extra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:15 Polska z bocznej drogi - Adopcja(z) serca; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 2894 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:45 Jeźdźcy smoków Odcinek: 11 8:15 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów Odcinek: 14 8:45 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów Odcinek: 15 9:20 Tygrys i przyjaciele 10:55 Zoom: Akademia superbohaterów 12:45 I kto to mówi? 14:15 Jubileusz 25-lecia RMF FM 16:45 Tata sam w domu Odcinek: 10 17:45 Nasz nowy dom Odcinek: 8 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Państwo w państwie Odcinek: 136 20:10 Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową Odcinek: 3 21:45 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 8 22:45 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 8 23:50 Donnie Brasco 2:30 Magazyn sportowy 4:10 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1909 TVN 5:50 Mango - Telezakupy 7:55 Maja w ogrodzie Odcinek: 6 8:25 Akademia ogrodnika Odcinek: 6 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN Odcinek: 804 11:00 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 687 11:30 Kobieta na krańcu świata Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 12:05 Życie od kuchni 14:15 Akademia policyjna V: Misja w Miami Beach 16:20 Madagaskar 18:00 Ugotowani Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 6 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4129 20:00 Wygrać ze śmiercią 22:00 Gniew oceanu 0:35 MasterChef Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 3 1:40 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4129 1:55 Sekrety magii Odcinek: 276 3:15 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV 4 6:00 Rex Special Unit Odcinek: 25 7:10 Szczeniak zwany Scooby Doo Odcinek: 2 7:40 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki Odcinek: 3 8:10 Szczeniak zwany Scooby Doo Odcinek: 5 8:40 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki Odcinek: 6 9:15 Zagadki sfinksa 11:05 Galileo Odcinek: 461 12:05 Skład osobliwości Odcinek: 4 12:40 K-Pax 15:05 Sąsiadka 17:20 Fala śmierci Odcinek: 2 19:00 Galileo Odcinek: 462 20:00 Rocky IV 21:55 Spotkanie po latach 23:50 Intruz 1:45 Osobliwości kulturowe Odcinek: 6 2:45 Seks w wielkim mieście Odcinek: 86 3:30 Dekoratornia Odcinek: 326 4:00 4music Odcinek: 599 5:00 4music Odcinek: 601 TVN 7 5:20 Szymon Majewski Show Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 12 6:30 Męski typ Odcinek: 4 7:00 Mango - Telezakupy 9:05 Brzydula Odcinek: 57 9:40 Brzydula Odcinek: 58 10:15 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 8 11:20 Złodziejka diamentów 12:50 Biały kanion 16:20 W krzywym zwierciadle: Strzelając śmiechem 18:00 Agenci NCIS: Los Angeles Odcinek: 23 Sezon: 2 19:00 Agenci NCIS: Los Angeles Odcinek: 24 Sezon: 2 20:00 Zapłata 22:25 Czarna lista Odcinek: 20 23:10 Reich 1:25 Sekrety magii Odcinek: 277 3:30 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 4:00 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 4:25 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 3 TV Puls 6:00 Allo, Allo Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 7 6:40 Allo, Allo Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 7 7:20 Allo, Allo Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 7 8:05 Allo, Allo Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 7 8:50 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso - Ziemia Święta Odcinek: 6 9:30 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso - Ziemia Święta Odcinek: 8 10:00 Aukcja w ciemno Odcinek: 1 10:30 Aukcja w ciemno Odcinek: 2 11:00 Łowcy okazji Odcinek: 24 Sezon: 3 11:30 Łowcy okazji Odcinek: 25 Sezon: 3 11:55 Tom i Jerry: Robin Hood i jego księżna Mysz 13:05 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm 14:30 Niania w akcji 17:00 Jack Hunter i Gwiazda Niebios Odcinek: 3 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 3 20:00 Solomon Kane: Pogromca zła 22:00 Skok 0:20 Maska grozy 2:05 Taki jest świat Odcinek: 292 2:55 Kręcimy z gwiazdami Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 3:40 Dyżur Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 2 4:05 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 10 4:30 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 6 4:50 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 2 5:15 Zaginiony świat Odcinek: 44 TV Polonia 06:00 Biesiada studencka - Student żebrak ale pan - Gala piosenki studenckiej cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 Biesiada studencka - Student żebrak ale pan - Gala piosenki studenckiej cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 1200 Muzeów - odc. 2 Muzeum Historii Kolei w Częstochowie. Skansen Taboru Kolejowego w Chabówce; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (85); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Zapiski Łazęgi - Na wodach Zalewu Szczecińskiego; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Petersburski Music Show - odc. 12; program muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Ziarno - Św. Wacław - patron Czech; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Komediantka - odc. 3 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Wielkopolskie Rezerwaty Przyrody - Rezerwaty krajobrazowe; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami - Sprzedaż PKL; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Najświętszego Serca Pana Jezusa w Turku; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:20 45. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej OPOLE 2008 - recital Ryszarda Rynkowskiego; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Polonia w Komie - (662) Belgia - Kotek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Steki z polskiej wołowiny - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:05 Skarby prowincji. II odc. 8; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 16:25 Łowy na drobną zwierzynę 21'; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:25 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:35 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - po drugiej stronie kamery; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1105 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Pod dachami Paryża. Wieczór piosenki francuskiej cz. 2; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Przypadki zwierzojeża - Źródło czasu; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Chichot losu - odc. 10/13* - Niespodzianka - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:00 Komediantka - odc. 3 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Petersburski Music Show - odc. 12; program muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Pod Tatrami - Sprzedaż PKL; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1105 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przypadki zwierzojeża - Źródło czasu; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Chichot losu - odc. 10/13* - Niespodzianka; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Kulturalni PL - (231); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Łowy na drobną zwierzynę 21'; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Zakończenie dnia Polsat Viasat History 6:00 Wspaniałe szlaki kolejowe Europy Odcinek: 2 7:00 Wyprawy w czasie Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 11 8:05 Źródła naszej cywilizacji Odcinek: 5 9:10 W cieniu Księżyca 11:15 Zimna wojna w głębinach Odcinek: 2 12:20 Tajne stowarzyszenia Odcinek: 3 13:25 W poszukiwaniu biblijnej prawdy Odcinek: 2 14:35 Łowcy mitów Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 3 15:45 Muzeualne tajemnice Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 16:45 Wyprawy w czasie Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 12 17:55 Zakazana historia Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 19:00 Tajne stowarzyszenia Odcinek: 3 20:10 W poszukiwaniu biblijnej prawdy Odcinek: 2 21:20 Zagłada europejskich Żydów Odcinek: 2 22:05 Zapomniane królowe Egiptu 23:55 Sekrety zaginionej przeszłości Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 1:10 Utracony świat Aleksandra Wielkiego Odcinek: 1 2:05 Wspaniałe szlaki kolejowe Europy Odcinek: 2 3:10 Wyprawy w czasie Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 11 4:10 Zakazana historia Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 5:10 Dawni wojownicy operacji specjalnych Odcinek: 10 Polsat Viasat Explore 6:00 Plemię Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 3 6:55 Zamieszkać w dziczy Odcinek: 1 7:55 Wraki-składaki z Las Vegas Odcinek: 4 9:00 Wraki-składaki z Las Vegas Odcinek: 5 10:05 Wraki-składaki z Las Vegas Odcinek: 6 11:00 Jak to się robi? Odcinek: 8 11:40 Jak to się robi? Odcinek: 9 12:15 Olbrzymy na sprzedaż Odcinek: 8 12:50 Olbrzymy na sprzedaż Odcinek: 9 13:25 Mistrzowie drewna Odcinek: 3 14:25 Niszczenie na zlecenie Odcinek: 3 14:55 Niszczenie na zlecenie Odcinek: 4 15:25 Dekonstrukcja Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 2 15:55 Fabryka przedmiotów Odcinek: 2 17:05 Olbrzymy na sprzedaż Odcinek: 9 17:35 Olbrzymy na sprzedaż Odcinek: 10 18:05 Jak to się robi? Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 2 18:40 Jak to się robi? Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 2 19:15 Jak to się robi? Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 2 19:50 Jak to się robi? Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 2 20:20 Niesamowity pan Goodwin Odcinek: 3 21:20 Rzeźbienie piłą Odcinek: 7 21:50 Rzeźbienie piłą Odcinek: 8 22:25 Piekielny połów Odcinek: 9 23:20 Nadchodzi tornado Odcinek: 2 0:20 Broń, która zmieniła śwwia Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 1:25 Fabryka przedmiotów Odcinek: 9 2:25 Mistrzowie drewna Odcinek: 2 3:20 Mistrzowie drewna Odcinek: 3 4:10 Plemię Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 3 5:10 Zamieszkać w dziczy Odcinek: 3 Polsat Viasat Nature 6:00 Kraina lwa Odcinek: 3 6:30 Kraina lwa Odcinek: 4 6:55 Najlepszy przyjaciel zła Odcinek: 1 7:25 Nadzieja na lepsze jutro Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 5 8:35 Nadzieja na lepsze jutro Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 5 9:40 Dublińskie zoo Odcinek: 2 10:15 Dublińskie zoo Odcinek: 3 10:50 Dublińskie zoo Odcinek: 4 11:25 Dublińskie zoo Odcinek: 5 12:35 Prywatne zoo Chrisa Humfreya Odcinek: 5 13:10 Prywatne zoo Chrisa Humfreya Odcinek: 6 14:25 Wśród wielorybów z Nigelem Marvenem Odcinek: 3 15:30 Wśród wielorybów z Nigelem Marvenem Odcinek: 4 16:30 Wodne skarby Chorwacji Odcinek: 3 17:40 Wodne skarby Chorwacji Odcinek: 4 18:50 Moc planety Ziemia Odcinek: 5 20:00 Tygrys: Okiem szpiega Odcinek: 3 21:15 Dzika Serbia 22:25 Yellowstone Odcinek: 1 23:30 Akademia gigantów natury Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 3 0:55 Sekretny świat słoni Odcinek: 2 1:50 W koronach drzew Odcinek: 1 2:45 Z miłości do słoni 3:35 Tajemnice afrykańskiej sawanny Odcinek: 4 4:30 Jimmy Doherty w ogrodzie Darwina Odcinek: 1 5:05 Nadzieja na lepsze jutro Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 5